Talk:Chef
Steal from me? I'm cool. So in online, you steal meth from him. And he isn't even fazed the next time you meet him. I mean, even a "Hey asshole you stole my meth" during series A would be enough. Cairnschaos (talk) 21:40, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Voice Actor People are saying that he's voiced by Anthony Cumia, even though they sound absolutely nothing alike (having been an Opie & Anthony listener for years). If anything, he sounds like one of the generic goons found throughout the game. I know Anthony said he voiced a Breaking Bad-esque character, but who's saying that's true? Don't forget that some dude named Jeff Wincott said he was going to voice Casey and that didn't turn out to be true, so if anything saying Anthony Cumia is the uncredited voice of Chef is just hearsay. - Universetwisters (talk) 15:35, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :Disagree. Anthony Cumia is a noted impressionist. "Sounds nothing like him" is not a valid rebuttal. Cumia is only credited with "Local Population" voice work, but it is a little presumptuous to discredit his public statement just because someone else lied about their involvement. Chef is the only "Breaking Bad" type character that is not specifically credited. He is also the only heists crew member that is uncredited. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:53, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::If you've heard Anthony Cumia regularly on the Opie & Anthony show, you'd agree in saying that he sounds nothing like chef, even despite his impressions. As you mentioned before, he's the only uncredited crew member. Why wouldn't they credit Anthony Cumia for the part and just lump him in with "Local Population"? I've got a couple of theories: ::*1 - He didn't want to be credited for his role voicing Chef (which would be silly considering he mentioned something like it on O&A) ::*2 - He was the original voice for Chef that got replaced with a non-credited one in the final version ::*3 - He was trolling the O&A Audience (which Cumia was known for) ::Could he have voiced Chef? Possibly, but unlikely. Regardless, unless there's an actual source other than some radio host mentioning he voiced a "breaking bad" character in a one-off and trying to make a connection, the voice actor section should be left empty for the sake of preventing the spread of possible misinformation - Universetwisters (talk) 12:38, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::No. I'm going to have to make this a ruling here. The information was added with what I consider to be a credible source to back it up. The onus is now on anyone wanting to remove the information to credibly disprove the source (i.e. Cumia's retraction or official Rockstar rebuttal), not the other way around. Just saying "I don't believe it" isn't going to cut it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:07, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::But wouldn't an actual source from somewhere saying that Cumia is voice be better than saying Cumia is the voice based on a vague radio comment and asking people to find proof that it isn't? - Universetwisters (talk) 20:35, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::No. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:44, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Literally just going to leave these here: ::::::*http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2103188/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast ::::::*http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2074204/ ::::::If the information on the external source is unreliable, the decision on whether it is reliable or not is no longer our problem, it's then the user's choice. Monk Talk 20:54, November 5, 2017 (UTC) IMDB is known to be unreliable. Are there literally any other sources other than IMDB? I still think that Anthony was originally supposed to voice Chef but his lines got cut or he was trolling the audience. Again, why would they not credit Cumia for the part of Chef but credit him for the voice in the Pisswasser commercial? I think a fair compromise would be saying in the trivia section that Cumia may have originally voiced Chef or something to that effect. - Universetwisters (talk) 21:01, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, so IMDB is unreliable, however it doesn't mean it isn't false. And so for that reason, we do have a source for the information provided on the article, which means it shouldn't be removed unless the original source is disproved, or until a new source is found. Monk Talk 21:04, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::But what proof does IMDB have that Cumia voiced Chef? Anybody can edit IMDB so their information can be just as shoddy as ours. I still believe that removing any false information would be ideal and keeping the Voice Actor as "unknown" instead of throwing a name out there and going "It's up to you whether or not it's reliable" - Universetwisters (talk) 21:13, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::FWIW, Cumia is uncredited for all his "character" voice work in Rockstar titles, including Jeb Murphy in RDR. The Pisswasser jingle is directly credited, however this is probably due to music copyright requirements. The "from the horse's mouth" Twitter source is the reliable source that needs to be disproved (not IMDB which, as I've stated before, is about as "reliable" as Wikipedia). As stated, a sourced statement needs to be reliably disproved, not the other way around. That is our policy. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:15, November 5, 2017 (UTC)